


Emma Wants Daddy

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jarrod tries to baby-sit, RJ wrote a book for his daughter, kids are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: To make R.J.'s toddler daughter stop screaming, Jarrod reads a book that R.J. obviously wrote for her using his teammates as characters.  Just a bit of fluff written after I read Terry Pratchett's "Where's My Cow?"
Kudos: 8





	Emma Wants Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal. Several years back, I read Terry Pratchett's children's story "Where My Cow?" It's an absolutely hilarious little book and I suggest it to everyone. Anyway, I decided that I was going to write up a Power Ranger's story using Mr. Pratchett's format of which this was the result. RIP, Terry Pratchett.

It was definitely going to be the most difficult task ever. He didn’t care if he’d managed to throw off Dai Shi or joined the fight against him. He didn’t care that the classes he was enrolled in now weren’t the easiest, nor was he really looking at the fact that he’d fought through his own guilt to help the Rangers save the world. As the tiny girl clung to her daddy, Jarrod knew then and there that this was going to be the hardest assignment ever. “Thanks again, Jarrod. We haven’t had any time off in nearly a year,” R.J. said happily as he detached the child from his leg and handed her to Jarrod. “Okay, Emma. Be good for Uncle Jarrod, okay?”

The screams and cries that followed that statement were enough to deafen. R.J. gave Jarrod a look of gratitude and ran. Jarrod snorted. “Uncle Jarrod, he says. People name others ‘auntie’ this or ‘uncle’ that to sucker them into baby-sitting,” he muttered. Emma sniffed and Jarrod tried not to make a face. “Hey, Emma. You don’t want to cry all day do you? What do you want to do?”

Emma sniffed again. “Dada!” She screeched. Jarrod moved his head away a bit. Yep, this was going to be his hardest assignment. He whirled around, looking for something, anything that might distract her. He handed her a stuffed screech owl, then a howler monkey toy, and finally a fluffy blue whale, but none of them calmed her. Jarrod whirled around, looking for everything and anything.

“How about a snack? No? Okay, uh… coloring? Painting?” He tried. Nothing calmed her. “What about a story?”

The crying immediately stopped and she pointed down to a book. It had a picture that was well-drawn on it of a purple wolf with its tongue out and a title that simply read Emma Wants Daddy! He quickly picked it up off the floor and opened it. Inside were pictures of different animals in different colors. It didn’t take him long to figure out who the book was about. “Dada!” She squealed, pointing at the wolf. Before she could change her mind, Jarrod jumped at the chance to stop her crying.

“Okay,” he agreed and turned it to the first page. He let her get comfortable, her hands patting the book before he started. “Emma woke up one morning. She was missing her Daddy. Where was Daddy?”

He turned the page. A happy red tiger was smiling at the reader in the loft. “Look! Casey is in the loft! Hi Casey!”

“’asey!” Emma squealed. She clapped her hands wildly. “Rrrr!”

“That’s right!” Jarrod said, his voice filled with pride, before turning back to the book. “Tigers go grr… what am I saying?!” She giggled again, however, and he forgot about it, turning back to the book. “Casey, do you know where Daddy is? Casey checks the T.V. Daddy isn’t near the T.V. He looks under the bed. No, Daddy isn’t under the bed. Where’s Daddy? Emma wants Daddy!”

He turned the page to a grumpy blue jaguar in the Jungle Pizza’s kitchen. “Look! Theo is in the kitchen! Hi Theo!”

“O!” She exclaimed and made a grumpy face. “Meh.”

“Yes, Theos go ‘meh’,” Jarrod agreed before continuing. “Theo, is Daddy in the kitchen? Theo is grumpy. Daddy is not in the kitchen. If Daddy was in the kitchen, Theo would know and say so. Even if Daddy was in the refrigerator or in a cabinet. Where’s Daddy? Emma wants Daddy!”

He turned the page to a happy yellow cheetah near the tables. “Look! Lily is in the restaurant. Hi Lily!”

“Lee!” She called out again and tried to dance a bit. Jarrod just nodded and pet her hair.

“Lily, do you know where Daddy is? Lily doesn’t know where Daddy is. Lily gives out pizza though. Mmm! Yummy pizza!” Jarrod said and rolled his eyes. R.J. was already trying to corrupt his own daughter. “Where’s Daddy? Emma wants Daddy!”

The next page had a white and orange rhino waving from outside where he’s training. “Look! Dominic is training! Hi Dom!”

“Om!” Emma agreed and brought her hands down on the book hard. She repeated the action several times before Jarrod pulled the book away.

“I know. Rhinos make loud noises. Especially if their name is Dominic,” Jarrod answered, waiting for her to finish before turning back to the story. “Dominic, have you seen Daddy? Dominic hasn’t seen him. He looks up in the tree for Daddy. Silly Dominic. Wolves can’t climb. Where’s Daddy? Emma wants Daddy!”

He turned the page to see a green chameleon relaxing in the sun. He tried not to snicker. “Look! Camille is resting! Hi Camille!”

Emma didn’t even bother trying the name this time, but stuck her tongue out instead. Jarrod just nodded again. “Very good, Emma!” He proclaimed and she did it a few more times before they turned back to the story. “Camille, have you seen Daddy? You have? Where’s Daddy? Emma wants Daddy!”

He turned the page to see the purple wolf with a black and gold lion, seemingly talking with each other. “Look! Daddy’s with Jarrod! Hi Jarrod!”

Emma looked up at Jarrod and pointed at the book. “Hi!” She finally said. “Rrr!”

“Good job!” He told her and she grinned, pointing back at the book. He obliged. “We found Daddy! He was hiding with Jarrod. Silly Daddy! Emma loves her daddy. The end.”

He set the book down and looked at the happy child. He looked at her. “You liked that, huh?” He asked and she giggled. “How about we help Daddy with the idea for his next book, huh? His next two, actually: “Emma Has Sugar” and “Why Uncle Jarrod Was Never Allowed to Watch Emma Again.” What do you think?”

She giggled some more and Jarrod happily took that as a yes, making sure she was filled on sugar right before he left.


End file.
